Shipwrecked
by mistdevil
Summary: Yami, Bakura, Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu are taking a trip to the Bahamas. But suddenly, a storm brews and before they know it, they get stuck on a deserted island. How will they find a way to get away? BakuraYami


sHiPwReCkEd  
  
This is my first attempt of a romance fanfic.  
  
Yami: She sucks at romance  
  
-_-;;  
  
Bakura: I agree  
  
Yugi: Is this slash?  
  
Well, DUH, it's romance  
  
Summary: Yami, Bakura, Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu are taking a trip to the Bahamas. But suddenly, a storm brews and before they know it, they get stuck on a deserted island. How will they find a way to get away? (Bakura and Yami are the lovers, Yugi and Ryou are the mischievous people, and Anzu is the odd-ball).  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, language, fluff (later on),"half lemons" (as Aznsilhouette calls them), and Anzu torturing (not her torturing anyone, but the author torturing her) ^_^  
  
I've got a good idea where this story is gunna go.  
  
Yami: Will she ever shut up and get on to the fic?  
  
O yes, here I go:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: On Deck  
  
RIIIIIIING!! Yami's alarm clock went off like bees buzzing in his ear, making him jump up instantly. He looked at the digital clock beside his bed, and it read: 5:45am. Yami groaned and was about to fall asleep again when -  
  
"Yami! Get up! The trip is today!" Yugi's voice rang into Yami's head, louder even than his alarm clock.  
  
"Go away. It isn't today. Beside I want to relish my dream forever," Yami said sleepily.  
  
"It is, too!" Yugi pouted.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is bloody hell not! Today's." Yami trailed off looking at the calendar beside his bed, "Today's Saturday the 26th, and the trip is - AHH! TODAY!" Yami exclaimed as his mind cleared away from the dream he had: Anzu being chased by giant moths*.  
  
Yugi looked triumphant.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up," Yami snarled to his light. He wasn't usually this mean, but when Yugi ruined his dream of an Anzu bashing.he got mad at him, but that was beside the point.  
  
The point was that Yami and his friends Yugi, Yugi, Ryou, Seto, and Bakura were taking a trip to the Bahamas today. Joey's lame ass excuse of not going was that he "had to take care of Serenity." She had been out of the hospital for two months already, so Joey didn't need to take care of her, but everyone knew he didn't want to go on the trip because Seto was going (He and Seto broke up a week ago).  
  
~Wait~ Yami mentally thought, ~Bakura is NOT my friend~ Reminding himself that Bakura was the one with the cold heart because he had dumped him after Yami spilled his heart out to Bakura. ~He used me~ Yami sniffed. ~Well, no matter. I'm not going to let Bakura ruin my trip!~  
  
Looking around Yami's room, one could see that he had nothing to do with Bakura, but a month ago, he had notes and everything to do with Bakura. Once, the walls of Yami's room had been covered with all kinds of assortments, but when Bakura dumped him, he ripped off all of them in anger and sadness.  
  
Putting on his clothes (a plain blue shirt and some shorts) and packing quickly because he had 15 minutes to get ready, Yami tried to hum somewhat happily to himself. *Bakura is not going to ruin my perfect day! Not now, not ever again*  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura woke up in the morning of the trip, and started packing almost robotically, feeling depressed. It had been almost a month since he "dumped" Yami, as Yami called it. He never intended to dump the real Yami. Richard** called him on the phone pretending to be Yami (and succeeding) because he was jealous of the Yami/Bakura relationship, and pissed off Bakura. Bakura, thinking Richard was really Yami, was so angry with him; he dumped Yami the next day.  
  
Yami, having just told Bakura his secrets, was shocked. He thought Bakura was a cold-hearted man that was just using him. Bakura, realizing Richard was behind this, beat him up, but it was no use. Yami totally ignored Bakura, even when he tried to explain who was really responsible.  
  
"Still thinking about Yami?" Ryou asked as he appeared at Bakura's doorway. Ryou smirked; he had caught Bakura off guard.  
  
"Oh, hell no," Bakura growled angrily, returning to his normal mean look, "I never even liked the gay wad."  
  
"Oh, suuuure," Ryou said sarcastically. He grinned with a knowing look, "Well, hurry up packing 'cuz we gotta leave in 10 minutes." With that said, Ryou walked out of the room, leaving the former tomb-raider alone with his thoughts once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Anzu cried as the spider crawled up her arm. It was morning in her apartment - which she shared with no one (thank god. Save everyone from being the victim of a slow torture from an annoying bitch).  
  
Anzu was in the shower, getting ready and trying to look "pretty" for Yami, her love for many years (it was truly a shame that Yami didn't love her back *at this point, the author starts coughing, choking, and hacking* ). Unfortunately for her, the only thing that could (and ever will) love her was a hideous spider who obviously was madly in love with Anzu.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE - AHHHHHHHHHHH - *thump*" The spider suddenly stung Anzu accidentally (really?) by shock of her screaming and Anzu fainted away (still naked - EWW) on the tub floor with the water still running. Hours later (if anyone didn't help her - not like anyone would), if the water was still running, she could easily be covered entirely of water and drown (in 1 feet of water? Only Anzu.).  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was driving the car with Yugi beside him when he finally saw the boat- deck. The pharaoh sighed with relief because he wasn't used to driving his new BMW sports car, having just getting his drivers licence a few weeks ago.  
  
"Look, there's Yugi!" exclaimed Ryou. The white-haired boy was best friends with Yugi, and they formed a mischievous little group that always got into trouble. Ryou was happily trying to catch butterflies while his yami was standing there looking cool.  
  
After Yami parked his car in the deserted parking lot, save two other cars (probably Bakura's and the boat owner's), Ryou jumped out and ran towards Yugi. Yami slowly walked out of the car, not wanting to face Bakura (going on the same boat with him was bad enough).  
  
Neither person wanted to be the first person to speak, so they were locked in a staring contest in which no one wanted to lose. Finally, Bakura broke the silence, "Do you know when Anzu's going to get here?" Bakura growled. He hated waiting; he had waited long enough.  
  
"Knowing her, we could be waiting for the whole day," Yami replied, in the same tone. Anzu was always late, no matter what the situation was. Let it be going to the prom, the movies, the mall, or as simple as going to school on time. But she always had a lame-ass excuse, "But a car ran over my cat." Anzu never had a cat.  
  
As they were speaking (Ryou and Yugi were huddled together in a corner, probably plotting against someone again), Anzu's car suddenly appeared in the parking lot where they all waited. Gay music was heard over her hideous singing off-key to Britney Spears, "Hit me baby one more time!"  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi stared at her. She stared back. Miraculously, Anzu recovered from that so severe spider bite (as late as usual) and drove here in her old, beaten down car without make-up. She stared and Yami with starry eyes.  
  
"Hey Yami, baby."  
  
At that time, Yami suddenly decided he had to go to the bathroom, although he went 5 minutes before, and dashed away before Anzu could say anything else. Even though Bakura knew Anzu had no chance with the hot Yami, he still felt a tiny twinkling spark of jealousy.  
  
~*~  
  
"All aboard!" Wilson, the captain of the boat shouted. "Time to set off to the Bahamas!" He said with a cheesy smile. Everyone was onboard the medium sized gray shaggy boat that was uncomfortable.  
  
"I think I'm gunna be sick," Anzu said as the boat rocked back and forth. Then, she ran to the bathroom downstairs, covering her mouth in a hurry.  
  
"I'm sure you young 'uns won't be too much trouble," The captain said with a wink  
  
"Oh yeah, more like, trouble with each other," Ryou said, jerking his thumb over to Yami and Bakura who were locked in a fight (not physically, though).  
  
"This is MINE room!" Yami shouted. "I called it FIRST!"  
  
"Well, I pissed in it first." Bakura said.  
  
"Ay, this looks like it'll be a long journey." Yugi said to Ryou. "They make us look like the adults now!"  
  
"We don't want that to happen, now, do we?" Ryou said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Once again, Ryou and Yami started plotting the troubles to would inflect upon Anzu, to make her day harder than it was already.  
  
It really does look like the gang is on to a VERY long journey.  
  
Before they realized it, it had started to drizzle a little, and the sky turned cloudy. They were too contained in their own conversations to notice that the captain pulled out a knife and grinned evilly towards Yami, "I'm going to get this hottie first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I got this idea from the first Kodocha book in the last part where Hayama is a giant moth. Man, that author's got a demented mind, too.  
  
**Richard, the person who's bloody jealous of Yami and Bakura's relationship and tried many times to get them apart so he can have Yami. If any of you people from school think I'm referring to Richard Li, nope, I'm merely using his name. Nothing personal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mystery is brewing! Could the captain really be evil, or is he simply trying to hit on Yami?  
  
I'm sorry if this wasn't the kind of romance you were looking for - it'll get to that part later on! ^_^ WHEEE!! My first chapter that MORE than 1,000 words! ^_^ I know, this is very sad. I have trouble making my chapters longer. -_-;;  
  
As you can tell, I don't really like Anzu. In fact, I very *passionately* dislike her (VERY passionately).  
  
REVIEW! ^_~ 


End file.
